


More than legally allowed

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Ben is exasperated and horny, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun with obscenity laws, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rey just likes to have a nice time, Roommates, Sex Toys, Spanking, Switching, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: @Reylo_prompts Rey's dreamboat roommate accidentally finds out that she owns more sex toys than legally allowed in their state.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 108
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff + sexy times is good hormones actually 
> 
> Based on a promt from @reylopromts

“Rey.” Ben said exasperated and she just raised her eyebrows in wonder, as if she had no idea what he was upset about.

She was amused, this wasn’t exactly the best way for the cute man you’ve been crushing on, and now living with, to find out about your sexual proclivities. 

“You do know that this is illegal.” He said like it was a known fact, the one thing she did know about her new roommate was that he was a stickler for rules. 

“What is?” She asked feigning innocence, she knew Texas laws were funny but surely, he couldn’t be serious, but she did like the way he blushed and stammered when he was embarrassed. So, she kept up the act, refusing to cave to his need for sensibility. 

“The-” he stammered and gestured wildly towards the top dresser drawer which was currently spilled across the floor. 

“The what?” She asked, still feigning incomprehension. It was difficult to keep the straight face, but his reaction was worth it. 

She’d met Ben on a handful of occasions, he had been Rose’s roommate for the last two years. But now Rose was moving in with Finn and Rey was able to move out of the slummy apartment she’d been living in for the past three years and take on Ben’s sublet. 

“Rey.” He tried again in a near desperate whine she didn’t think anyone his size was capable of making, she tried not to think about how it would affect her in a different and more pleasant setting. 

“Ben.” She said seriously, shaking her head.

With a huff he threw his hands up and turned on his heel and stormed out of her room. She dissolved into a fit of giggles, hard enough to let out a snort. 

“I heard that Niima!” She heard him shout from the kitchen which did nothing to stimy her laughter. He was in charge of unpacking and making room in the kitchen for her things. The bed and dresser were the last of the items that had to be brought in from her pickup truck.

She finished putting together her room, at least enough to make her bed and finish putting her dresser back together, before joining him in the open space of the living room and kitchen. 

His cheeks were still a delightful pink, and she swore his ears were red when she finally caught sight of the tips of them peeking out from his hair. 

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.” Rey made a point to say as she walked back out into the kitchen, grabbing her small box of books to put away on the built-in bookshelf in the living room. 

“I’m not embarrassed.” Ben said, clearing his throat.

She was skeptical but let it go. 

“You said it was illegal?” She asked attempting to continue the conversation. She didn’t know why she couldn’t let it go… well she did. Ben was attractive, broad shouldered, thick of thigh with dark hair that looked silky soft and had full lips that she tried not to imagine on various parts of her body. But he was now her roommate and torturing him too much could end badly for her housing situation.

“Yes.” He said lowly.

“How so?” She really hadn’t heard of this law, but wasn’t surprised, it was the south after all. 

Ben cleared his throat again and blushed furiously.

“You’re only allowed to have nine.” He finally clarified. 

“Nine dildos? People count them?” She asked eagerly, finding this to be the most amusing thing she’d heard of. But she didn’t ignore the fact that it meant that Ben counted them… granted she had at least 12, if you included the little bullet she had.

“I don’t know.” He was exasperated again as he stopped putting away dishes and started doing the ones that had been in the sink when she arrived that morning. 

“Then how do you know it’s illegal?” Rey asked, unable to keep from grinning. It all was terribly ridiculous. 

“Common trivia.” He said lowly.

“Who’s going to tell on me?” She teased, “you?” She turned to look at him, finally done with the books and he seemed fascinated with one of the dishes he was currently washing.

“No.” He said, nearly pouting. “What if someone tells on you though.”

“Who?” She was confused.

“I don’t know, anyone.”

“Look, if some guy, saw my toy drawer and called the police he’s got bigger problems than me.” Rey said flippantly.

He tilted is head a huffed a laugh and Rey went about finishing her unpacking, the topic seemingly dropped. 

**

It was about three months later when the topic came up again out of nowhere. Her and Ben had become friends over their time living together. It was rather domestic, he cooked and was a bit of a clean freak while she decorated and watered the plants that had been struggling to survive before her arrival. 

They had just finished take out, her typical Friday night dinner contribution and were sipping beers on the couch, watching some movie marathon. 

Ben sucked in a breath like he was going to speak but then let out a huff and was silent. He did this a few times before Rey turned her full attention to him.

“What?” She asked, confused as to what was bothering him. Things had been going well or so she thought. 

“I just… Why do you have so many?”

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and she just looked at her roommate filled with bewilderment at what on earth he was talking about. 

He looked at her, as if startled, by himself or her she couldn’t say. 

His eyes were wide, and she watched his throat bob in a swallow, but she just stared at him waiting for him to continue. 

“Toys. Why do you have so many?”

She blinked, uncertain how they had come back to this topic. 

“Because they’re fun?” She offered scrunching up her face in confusion. 

“But why do you need them?” She looked around her as if hoping someone would rescue her from this line of questioning. 

“Do I need to have a reason?”

“It’s just…” He pushed out, his hand going through his hair as he was obviously frustrated. “It’s just that you’re smart, beautiful, and could literally have anyone you wanted and yet…”

“And yet what?” She said, unsure if she should be flattered or insulted.

“You sit here with me every Friday night.” He said, nearly pouting at the beer bottle in his hand. Had he really had that much to drink? She could have sworn he was only on his second beer.

“Ben, what is going on with you?”

He huffed through his nose and chewed on his lip. 

“I just…” His thumb picked at the wrapper on his beer bottle but when he looked at her, he was so wide eyed and sad looking she couldn’t even be mad anymore. 

“You just what?” She asked concerned and he squirmed under her gaze.

“I’m jealous.” He said firmly before looking at the wreck that was his beer bottle label.

“Of who?” she asked confused and gesturing to the obvious line of invisible men that must be here for him to be this upset. 

That seemed to get his attention.

“Not who, of what!” He said exasperated sitting up and that is when it clicked for her. 

“The toys? You are jealous of approximately 13 inanimate and sometimes battery-operated toys?”

“Well, when you put it that way it sounds dumb.” He said putting his bottle on the table. 

Rey agreed that all of this sounded dumb. 

He breathed through his nose hard and rubbed his palm over his face before continuing. 

“I want you and have been since before you moved in.” 

“Oh.” That got her full and undivided attention. 

“Yeah.” That lovely blush was back but he just stared taggers at some invisible spot before him. 

“What if I felt the same?” She hedged and he turned his head to look at her, her lip wedging itself between her teeth. 

“Do you?” It broke her heart that he asked that with more than a hint of surprise.

So she nodded and put her own bottle on the coffee table. 

“I do, but you’re going to have to accept the toys. They stay.” She said primly. 

“Ok.” He said after a beat. 

Rey grinned.

“Do you want to know what they do? We can use them. I can show you how good they are.” She said leaning towards him. His eyes darkened in response and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

His hand came up to cup her jaw, his thumb sliding over her cheek before his mouth came down on hers. She kissed him eagerly, all annoyance and confusion gone and swiftly shifting to arousal. She scooted closer to him and one of his hands came and rested on her hip in a firm press to keep her close. 

It wasn’t long before she slid into his lap, her thighs straddling his as he leaned back and made room for her. His fingers brushed a strand of hair from her face when she pulled back. 

“You’re sure?” He asked, his voice was deep and thick with want which only made her squirm against him.

“Very sure.” She said, gifting him with a reassuring smile. 

He smiled back and it was a sweet and rare thing for her to see, even though she saw him every day.

Ben’s lips captured hers and his hands ran along her back and arms as she rocked against him. She could feel his cock press against her as she sought more friction, finally able to live out every fantasy that she imagined while using the controversial objects she’d brought into the apartment. 

Ben braced her against him with an arm under her ass while he stood from the couch, eliciting a squeal from her as she grappled to not topple to the floor. 

He walked them to her room before dropping her onto the bed and she gasped at the hungry look in his gaze when he turned away from her towards the dresser. 

“Same drawer?” He asked.

“Of course, I’m surprised you remember.” She mused as she watched him pull it open, his hand hovering over his choices. 

“I’ve been dreaming about this thing for months, how was I going to forget?” 

He finally picked up something and it briefly gave a soft buzz before he turned back to her. He tossed it onto the bed and kneeled over her, his hands braced on either side of her. It was a heady feeling of being both powerful and trapped like prey. 

“Do you have any idea…” He started, his fingers ghosting trails down her neck and over her collarbone, pulling away the collar of her top to lay kisses on her newly exposed skin. “How much I’ve wanted you?” He said as he pushed up the hem of her top her skin tingling with the feather light touch. 

Rey’s breath hitched as his breath ghosted over his skin. 

He took her shirt off and tossed it in the direction of her laundry basket. Her hands reached up to tug his shirt out of the waistband of his Khakis. 

“Ever since that day Rose had you over here gardening on the roof.” His voice husky as his hands toyed over the fabric of her bra before they dipped beneath the cups to pull them down. “You were wearing those shorts and you had smudges of dirt on your nose and forehead and you didn’t even fucking care.” He huffed a laugh at the memory, and she couldn’t help but grin at him. 

He kissed the skin of her chest and the slow build was enough to make Rey combust, her thighs rubbed together, trapped between his own. She didn’t miss the wolfish grin as he kissed his way down her belly. 

He unbuttoned her jeans before tugging them down her hips and tossing them away. His eyes barely left hers as they burned a trail on her exposed skin. He unbuttoned his own shirt and tugged if off, exposing his pale chest. His muscles flexed with each movement and her hands reached up to run over his arms and torso. 

“Ben.” Rey said softly, pulling back to unclasp her bra. 

His fingers pulled at the straps tugging the garment down her arms and his mouth latched on to a nipple before she could even be fully freed from it. She gasped at the sensation, her hands going to his hair, her thumb tracing against the shell of one of his ears. 

He hummed against her, his mouth pulling away with a wet pop before he switched to her other breast. He braced himself on his elbow, his free hand running along her side, ghosting over her ribs in a way that made her shiver before he gripped her thigh. 

“You’re so beautiful, every little bit of you.” He said reaching for the long-abandoned object. She saw it in his hand, and it was just a small little vibe, not anything too fancy. He switched it on, playing with the settings before he looked at her, his lips forming a smirk. 

“You think you can handle using that? Do you need me to show you?” Rey teased, enjoying the way her word affected him. 

He shook his head. “Next time, I’d love to watch.” 

She grinned widely. “Oh, no I thought maybe you’d like me to use it on you.” She said boldly, and if she thought she enjoyed his earlier reaction she loved this one. The way he shuddered and groaned at the thought. 

“Sweetheart, if you use this on me now, it’d be over before it started. Let me accept that this is real first, huh?” 

“Yes, sir.” She said with mock seriousness. 

“Fuck, Rey. You’re going to be the death of me.” He said, leaning down over her to kiss her.

Rey hummed into his mouth. 

Ben worked his way back down her body, backing off the bed to take off his pants before kneeling at the foot of the bed. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her down to the end. 

She met his gaze as he mouthed at the gusset of her panties. She could feel the heat of his mouth against her sex and she panted out a breath at the sensation. She gripped the sheets as the buzzing of the toy sounded and clenched in anticipation. She liked her toys, but she’d never been this eager to use them, and she’d rarely had occasion to share them. 

He pulled back and placed the toy on her inner thigh, the soft vibrations shooting straight to her core. Ben inched closer to her apex in slow concentric circles. His mouth attended to the other thigh, moving inward at the same pace of the small toy. 

She squirmed seeking friction, arousal building.

She practically jolted off the bed when the toy made contact with her cunt. Ben rubbed it softly over her fabric covered mound and she whimpered when he ran it over her clit. 

His eyes flashed and he was soon tugging down the dampening scrap of fabric. 

Ben’s breath hitched when she was fully bared to him, her legs spread wide to give him access. He returned the toy to lightly ghost over her labia. Ben licked his lips hungrily, and she felt her own arousal pool and drip along her folds. Ben let the toy circle her clit and she bucked against the sensation aching for more. 

“Ben, please.” She gasped, desperate for release, his touch and anything else he was willing to give her. 

“Tell me.” A plea, disguised as a command.

She clenched in want. 

“Need your mouth.” She said, wanting to feel him. He pulled the toy away and lapped eagerly at her folds before sucking on her clit. 

“Fuck.” Rey said, her thighs clamping around his ears. 

Ben pulled back, allowing the toy to come back into play. He guided the item between her folds and his tongue began to circle her clit. She bucked against him, the intensity of sensation driving her to the brink. He braced his arm over her hips to still her motions and began thrusting the toy within her. 

She grunted as she came, her body clenching and pulsing beneath his mouth. When she pushed his head away, he gingerly pulled the toy out of her dripping cunt. 

She watched as he turned the toy off before sucking it into his mouth. 

“Please, let me fuck you.” Ben said, his tone pleading as he kneeled on the bed over her. 

Rey nodded. 

“Condoms?’

Rey gestured weakly towards the drawer, still feeling limp and boneless from her orgasm. 

She heard the tear of the wrapper and the roll of it over his cock. 

“What do you want?” He asked, his hand running up and down her thigh. 

Rey grinned impishly up at him before rolling over to get on her hands and knees, as much as she liked being on top, this position was her favorite. 

“Fuck, Rey.” Ben said his hands kneading her ass cheeks before spreading them apart. He buried his face between them, lapping at the excess of her arousal before pulling away. 

She felt him run his cock along her slit, coating himself in her wetness. He pushed the head of his cock into her entrance and she melted against the bed. As he made progress, he began with gentle thrusts to work his way inside of her, his hand rubbing along her back while the other gripped her hip.

“You feel so good.” He said breathlessly as he seated himself within her.

He stilled his movements his hands gripping her hips to keep her flush to him. 

She kneeled in front of him in bliss and then the soft buzzing started again. He ran the little device over her nipples before moving it between her legs. 

He grunted, feeling the vibrations against his own cock. 

“Here.” He said, handing it off to her. His hands gripped her hips, and he began to fuck her faster, his strokes long. Rey pressed the vibe to her clit, and she felt his hips stutter as he bottomed out. 

“Shit.” Ben grunted out as he ground against her ass. “Need to make you come. How do I make you come?” He babbled out as his fingers dug into her flesh as if holding on for dear life. 

Rey’s face burned, knowing that what she was going to ask was unconventional and didn’t seem to fit Ben’s personality type, but it never failed to push her over the edge. 

“Spank me.” She whimpered out, loud enough for him to hear, soft enough for him to ignore if he wasn’t comfortable with it. 

He groaned and cursed. 

“Jesus fuck, Rey. You really are going to kill me.” His hand came down against her ass. It wasn’t hard, but it was loud, and she grunted as she clenched around him.

“You like that?” He asked, his voice was desperate with a dangerous edge. 

“Yes.” She gasped out.

His hand came down again in another smack, harder this time and he rubbed the warming flesh. 

He gave her another and this time it was enough to push her over the edge as she tensed and grunted out her release. 

Ben gave two more thrusts before his cock was swelling and throbbing within her, sending another roll of pleasure rippling through her. 

They were a panting and sweaty mess. Her limbs shook as she tried to adjust herself. Ben slipped out of her and she registered the sound of the condom going in the trash. 

“C’mere, sweetheart.” He said gathering her up and moving her up the bed. 

“You got one more?” He asked showing her one of her novelty silicone numbers.

She nodded and spread her legs as he adjusted to kneel between them. 

He worked the toy inside of her and she hummed when it was fully seated. He worked it within her moving it in a slow building rhythm that made her squirm. His fingers brushed over her clit, before they situated and began moving in small circles around the frayed bundle of nerves. 

“Need to see you come one more time, sweetheart. Can’t get enough, love watching you. Could fucking hear you in here, the little vibrations and moans.” He worked the toy more roughly as if he was working out months of want and frustration. She matched his rhythm with the roll of her own hips. 

“Never gonna get enough.” His words were intense, but his face was soft and in awe. “Want you all to myself, make you come just for me, like you’re all mine.”

The claim sent an all-new ripple of pleasure through her and she nodded, desperate for more. 

“Yeah, you’re all mine? All mine.” She shattered then, coming with a shout as she writhed under Ben’s continued ministrations. 

When the shudders finally stopped Ben gently removed the toy, laying kisses on her body as he settled in next to her.

He brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes were closed but she knew he was looking at her. 

She hummed contentedly.

Moments or hours later, she couldn’t say, the room was dark, and she heard Ben come back into the room. 

She sat up and looked at the clock, it wasn’t late.

“I brought you some water.” He said sitting in bed next to her. 

“Mmm, thank you.” She said sitting up and taking a sip before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

She got up and used the bathroom to wash up. 

When she came back Ben was leaned against the headboard, blankets and sheets askew, looking like some character of the cover of a romance novel. 

A fire lit within her anew as she crawled onto the bed. He’d been so intensely giving, the least she could do is return the favor.

His head was leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. She wondered if he was asleep as she crawled towards him and ran her hands up his thighs. 

Asleep or not it got his attention. 

He smiled at her, but it quickly changed to something else when he saw the look in her eyes. 

She pulled the sheet down to revel his cock, half hard and nestled between his thighs. 

“You don’t have, too.” He said, brushing her hair back and cupping her jaw. 

“But I want to.” She replied and his breath hitched before she could even wrap her hand around him. 

She held his cock in her hand, feeling it pulse as it filled. 

His cupped her cheeks and brought her mouth to his before she pulled away, stroking the hardening length in her hand. 

She hadn’t gotten to see it earlier and noticed now that it was long and thick. It was perfectly straight, a ruddy pink, and circumcised. She settled herself between his legs so she could stroke him. She blew on the sensitive skin and he thrust towards her mouth. She ghosted her lips over the shaft before wrapping them around the head of his cock. He hissed as her tongue made contact with his slit, before circling the plump head. 

She made slow work of bobbing up and down his length. He tasted of salty skin from his arousal, although she could do without the lingering taste of the condom.

She pulled off so she could lick him from base to tip along the underside of his shaft and her hand cupped his balls to give them a light squeeze. She engulfed him with her mouth, relaxing her throat and changing the angle so she could take him deeper. His hands were restless carding through her hair, cupping her jaw and running along her spine. 

He was a ball of tension and she hummed around his length, causing him to buck his hips against her. 

He hissed out an apology as he retreated but she was quick to follow. She gripped the base of his cock with her hand, before looking up at him.

“You can relax Ben. You’re not going to hurt me.” She said as she slowly took him back into her mouth. She started a slow and languorous rhythm, her fingers rubbing against his taint as she sucked. 

He let out a whimper before he started to increase the pace with his own thrusts, his hand gripped her hair, and she hummed her approval of the rougher treatment. She’d waited too long, been too patient to tamp down her own eagerness, let alone wish to quell his. 

She stroked his cock, her saliva dripping down his shaft, easing her movements and making a mess of him. 

“Fuck, Rey.” Ben panted above her. “Gonna come, where do want it.”

She pressed down further, as far as she could go and she hoped that was response enough, not wanting to stop. 

“Shit.” He grunted out and held her down on his cock, his fingers tugged her hair, her nose pressed into the nest of curls at the base of his cock and she swallowed as she felt his cock pulse in her mouth. 

She swallowed the rest of it before pulling off to look up at him. His head tilted back and his chest rising and falling with his racing breath. 

He pulled her up off him and wrapped his arms around her, his mouth claiming hers, his taste still clinging to his tongue. 

Exhausted and sated they snuggled under the covers, their legs tangled, and Rey draped over his chest. 

“Six.” She said as she traced lazy shapes on his chest. For a moment she thought he was asleep when he didn’t respond.

“What?” He mumbled confused. “Six what?”

“Six sex toys, otherwise they think you’re going to distribute them. Too bad anyone should have a good time.” 

He hummed and kissed her forehead. 

“It’ll be our secret.” He said, his hand rubbing up and down her arm.

Before long they were both asleep. 

Sated and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after Rey moves in. Ben finally contributes to the drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does mouthy Ben have to be Dom Ben when he can get tied down by his girlfriend. We can have it all. 
> 
> Wait does this count as a balance in the force?

It had only taken a few weeks for Rey to move into Ben’s room. They talked a good game of keeping separate rooms during the week but after a particularly rough day at work, where Rey cried herself to sleep, she woke up to Ben curled around her in her bed. After that they gave up the pretense that they were going to take things slow.

Rey gradually moved her things into Ben’s room. It made sense, his bed and room were both bigger and he had an attached bathroom. She maintained her special drawer and occasionally would buy new additions for it. Ben was always eager to break in anything new. Although he hadn’t contributed to the drawer, so when the handcuffs showed up, she laughed until tears came down her cheeks. 

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.” Ben said coming up from behind to wrap his arms around her. 

“It isn’t our anniversary.” She said confused, it was still summer, and they didn’t start being together until the fall.

“It’s the anniversary of when you brought that devil drawer into my house.” Ben said through a laugh. 

“If I recall you happen to like my drawer.” She said haughtily. 

“I like it very much. You’ve completely corrupted me, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said, nibbling at the soft skin of her neck. She hummed and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. 

“So, who’s going to wear these?” She asked, dangling the cuffs from a finger. 

“Hmm…” He hummed against her. “You are the rule breaker.” He chuckled darkly and it sent a shiver down her spine. 

She turned in his arms to give him an amused glare. 

“Oh. What are you going to do? Put me under citizen’s arrest?” 

“Thought about it, especially the first three months after you moved in.” He kissed her jaw and nipped at her neck. 

“Get undressed and get on the bed Mr. Solo.” He looked at her unamused. 

“Mr. Solo is my father.” He griped while taking off his clothes. 

“No sass.” She said sternly. 

“Where would you like me, Miss Niima?” 

“Lean up against the headboard.” She told him, thinking. “So, just one handcuff huh?”

“Yes?” Ben replied as he took his place on the bed. She had an idea, the promise of showing him how she pleasured herself, to make him watch and wait. They had started with good intentions on several occasions, but Ben was a mix of impatience and possessiveness that usually led to him taking over before she could even get through orgasm number one. 

It wasn’t bad, she enjoyed his eagerness to make her come and then fuck her silly.

She grabbed a tie out of his drawer, one of the ugly novelty ones that he had gotten as a white elephant present and approached the bed. 

She examined the cuffs, no real key was needed, there was a little clasp for the wearer to undo them. She was relieved that their fantasy wouldn’t accidentally turn into a horror story. 

“What’s our words?” She asked him as she stood next to the bed. 

“Red, yellow, green.”

“What’s your color?”

“Green.” He said with a satisfied smirk. 

Rey sat on the bed, cuffing Bens wrists then tying the tie to connect the chain of the cuffs to one of the rungs on the wooden headboard.

She tugged and made sure it was secure and wouldn’t slip if he pulled too hard. 

“Comfy?” She asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” She gave him a kiss before getting up to get herself ready. She slowly, removed her clothes, not in an obvious tease, but she took her time. 

She gave Ben little looks and peaks only to see him staring at her with the dark hungry gaze that she often saw before he buried his face between her legs. 

“What did you imagine when you bought them?” She asked as she turned to select some toys from the drawer, she grabbed a couple of her favorites, including the bottle of lube. 

Ben licked his lips when he saw the bundle in her hands.

“Uhm...” He said distractedly, before meeting her eyes and answering. “I thought about cuffing you to the bed, eat you out, make you come, use your little collection of toys, maybe use the plug, then fuck you.” 

She could feel her arousal pool between her thighs. Ben wasn’t one to half-ass anything let alone when it came to her pleasure. 

“How is that any different from any other night?” She asked in a teasing tone, eyebrow arched.

He gave her one of his proud smirks, it was something that she saw more frequently now that they were together.

“Well, for one you wouldn’t be using my hair as a means of tug of war. And it’d be hot to see you, spread, helpless.” He said seriously, his eyes traveling over her body. 

“Do you feel helpless?” She asked as she settled herself on the bed in front of him.

“Not yet,” he said with a snort, “but I have a feeling you’re going to change that.” 

She grinned at him, unable to help herself.

“Hopefully.” She said with a smirk. 

One thing she had learned in the past year was that Ben was always in control. The way he kept the apartment cleaned, the way he dressed, the way every touch and motion were contained and measured when he was drawing out her pleasure.

She got glimpses of his lack of control, the few times he came home angry from work and used the punching bag he kept on the roof. That day they made bread together and she tossed a bit of flour at him, weeks later they were still finding splotches of the fine powder in the nooks and crannies of their usually immaculate kitchen. Or more frequently, the last few moments before he came. 

She wondered how long he’d sit there with the cuffs on before he released himself, wild eyed and desperate for her. She was filled with anticipation as she picked up the small vibe that was barely bigger than a silver dollar. 

She kept her eyes on Ben, watching his gaze fixate onto the movement of her hand as she brought it up her inner thigh, missing her center and guiding it up to her breast, circling one nipple then the other, before letting it slide back down her body. 

His gaze was hungry and focused, and she watched the rise and fall of his chest as he became more aroused. 

She touched the toy to crease of her thigh and his breath hitched. It was a powerful feeling, knowing he wanted her this much, knowing he was so focused on her pleasure that it created his own.

She gasped when she touched the toy to her clit, a sound that was a bit more exaggerated for his benefit. She slid the toy down through her folds, gathering her arousal and brought it back up to her clit. 

Ben licked his lips, and this was usually where he started to unravel, became fidgety and thrown any of their previously established rules out the window. 

She circled her clit again and heard the rattle of the cuffs as he pulled his arms more forward, as if he forgot he was attached. She smiled, knowing she had him so figured out. 

“Rey.”

“Nuh uh. You stay right there.” She told him sternly, he swallowed, and his body was taut like a bowstring, poised to move forward and shoulder his way between her legs. 

His jaw worked and she couldn’t help the devious smile that crossed her lips as she circled her clit in a more purposeful way. 

He watched the movement of the toy, occasionally his eyes shifted to her face, but his gaze quickly refocused on the pinnacle of her pleasure. 

She worked herself close to the brink, slick building between her legs and dripping down onto the bed. 

She stopped herself before she got too close. She set down the vibe and noticed Ben’s keen awareness of her, his posture stiffened, and she knew that if he wasn’t tied down he’d be making her come instead of waiting to see what she’d do next. 

“You didn’t come.” He said with a barely contained note of frustration. 

“No. What’s your color?” His eyes met hers.

“Green.”

She used that as a cue to notch her favorite toy against her folds, gathering wetness before inserting the silicone into her entrance. It wasn’t her largest toy, just enough to satisfy her need to have something inside of her. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful. Can’t wait to watch you come.” He said, his voice low, his restraint evident. 

Rey began to pump the toy in and out, building up speed so she could bring herself to the edge then stop and let herself come back down.

“Rey.” A low growl. “Please.”

“Please, what?” She said breathlessly, her walls clenching around the toy with the low warning in his voice.

“Please make yourself come.” He practically begged. 

“Mmm. I don’t think I will.” She said matter-of-factly, speeding up her movements. 

Her eyes moved down Ben’s body, his cock leaked and bobbed against his thigh. 

His eyes darted away to see the other toys on the bed. 

“Is that plug for you?”

“Only if you don’t want it for yourself.”

“Fuck, Rey.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Ben?” The words tumbling from her mouth as she got close again. 

“You wanna put that plug in me?”

They’d done it a few times before, but not usually when he was so riled up. 

“Yes.” She breathed. 

“Are you gonna come first?” Ben was always a bit intense, a tad obsessive and those traits always combined and intensified when it came to her pleasure.

“No.” She said with a sigh and a smirk. 

She pulled the toy out of her cunt, feeling languid and on edge before getting on her knees to shuffle over to him. 

He jolted as she ran a hand up his leg, her fingers tracing briefly over his cock

“Please, let me-” 

“Nuh uh.” She cut him off before guiding him to scoot himself down to lay back on the bed, his legs parted and raised. 

She let her eyes take in his body, his cock bobbing against his stomach, his arms raised above his head still connected to the headboard. 

She squirted lube onto her palm to start working the muscle of his ass open for the toy. 

Ben groaned at the pressure on his opening.

“Can I fuck you? You can pick whatever toy you want.” She said as she inserted one finger into the tight ring, he clenched around her. 

He nodded and she could see the sheen of sweat start to appear on his brow. 

“What do you want?” She asked him and he nodded to the toy that was sitting on the bed. 

“You want the one that I just had?” She asked feigning ignorance, it didn’t surprise her that he wanted the one that had just been inside her. 

“Yes.” He said with a huff as she added a second finger. 

“Do you want it first?” 

“No.” 

“Tell me what you want then.”

“I want you to come on it.” 

She added a third finger, stretching and spreading him for the egg-shaped plug. 

“You want me to make myself come? Then fuck you with the same toy.”

He grunted and nodded. 

“Use your words baby.” She cooed. 

“Yes.”

She hummed her approval and bent down to run her tongue along his cock only for him to buck and groan. 

“Fuck Rey.” 

“Color?” She asked, she knew he was better than green the way his brow was knitted, and his mouth was agape. It was the same face he made right before he came. 

“Green.” His voice hoarse and desperate. 

Rey grabbed the plug setting it on her leg and squirted lube on it to get it ready. She spread the fluid over it and held it in her hand for a moment to warm it. 

“You’re a lovely mess, Ben.” She praised, she like him like this pliant and relaxed. His control given up if only temporarily.

She placed the plug at his entrance pressing slowly to help his muscles relax. 

“You’re going to need to relax baby.” She reminded him. “Then I’m going to take such good care of you.”

She kissed his knee and she watched as the tension in his arms released. 

When the plug was securely in place, she crawled to hover over him.

He peaked at her through heavily lidded eyes.

“You okay?” She asked kissing his chin, his nose, and each cheek.

“Yes.” 

She grinned at him and kissed his mouth, and she heard the tug on the cuffs again as he tried to put his arms around her. 

“Soon.” She soothed as she lifted herself up and backed away, making sure to run her fingers down the length of his cock before cupping his balls. 

“Fuck.” He hissed through his teeth. “So close baby.”

“Hmmm, it’d be a shame if you came untouched hmmm?” 

He huffed and nodded. 

Rey moved to his side, so he could watch her while he was on his back and still see how she pleasured herself. She was still wet, but her arousal had cooled some. She decided to use the vibe to warm herself back up. 

It didn’t take long before she was bucking against the vibe and her hand reached for the dildo, she slicked it up with her own arousal before slipping it inside herself.

“Please, yes.” Ben encouraged from his place on the bed. “Fuck yourself.” He grunted his hips bucking to her rhythm. Her eyes were locked on his and she knew he was fighting with himself, half wanting to release himself to take her orgasm as his own. 

She could feel herself getting close, the vibrator pressed against her clit and worked the toy against her walls, the base of it was flared and it felt good when it was pressed against her when toy was fully seated. 

As she got closer to her release, her movements became more desperate and encouraging filth fell from Ben’s lips. 

“You’re so close, I can tell. Can’t wait till I’m out of here and I can make you come on my mouth. Spank you for teasing me.” His hips still rocked with the rhythm of the hand she used to fuck herself with and she pressed the vibe harshly against her clit as she shattered, her legs closing and her body spasming with her release. 

She let herself come down for a moment before she pulled the vibe away, then gingerly pulled the toy from her cunt. 

“Just a taste, please.” Ben whimpered. “You can sit right up here.” He said licking his lips and tilting his face up as if to make room for her there. 

She shook her head and he growled and pulled at the cuffs. 

“Soon baby. You’re so greedy.” She said, getting up positioning herself between his legs again. “How are you feeling?”

“Frustrated.” He grunted, his hips rocking for her attention.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“What do you need?”

“I need you to make me come so I can eat your pussy.” He grit out, he was tense again with barely contained restraint. 

She couldn’t help the chuckle.

“You are learning nothing from this.” 

“Was I supposed to?” He asked his tone lightening.

“How to relax and let go of control, maybe some patience.” 

“I’m ok with you having control. I just want to be the one to make you come.”

She shook her head in bemused exasperation.

She gripped the base of the plug and tugged. 

She added more lube to his ass, spreading it around the ring of muscle.

“Rey.” His brow was furrowed his lip pouted.

“What? The toy is still wet from me, I just don’t think that my come is enough for the long haul.”

His brow smoothed at her reassurance and she pressed the toy at his entrance and pressed. 

He groaned and tilted his hips to change the angle. 

She fed the toy into his tight hole, occasionally pulling back before pushing it in again. 

When the toy was sheathed fully within him, the flared base flush with his ass, she held it there a moment to allow him to adjust. 

“Color?”

“Green. Feels so good.”

“Where do you want to finish baby?” His eyes cracked open to peek up at her his mouth open in pleasure. 

“Your mouth.” He said breathlessly. 

“Yeah? Want me to suck you off while I fuck you?”

He groaned as if her words pained him. 

“Fuck, yesss.” He hissed as she gave shallow thrusts with the toy.

She positioned herself over him, so his cock was in reach of her mouth. She blew on it as she fucked his ass, and she watched as his cock jumped and twitched at her attentions. She could see the shine where his arousal had dripped on his thigh and stomach and she licked them to clean him up. 

Ben groaned and she increased her pace sensing he was ready. He bucked his hips against the sensation of her fucking him and she waited until he was accustomed to the new pace before gripping his cock. 

He moaned at the new sensation and she felt his cock throb in her hand. She knew he was close, keyed up and on edge. 

“You want to come baby?” She asked him feigning sweetness, it was hard to feel soft when she felt so powerful. 

“Pleasepleaseplease.” He said in time with her thrusts. She wrapped her lips around his cockhead, no longer toying with him not wanting to miss a drop. She pumped her hand over his shaft, struggling with bobbing her head in any kind of rhythm while she fucked him. 

He cried out and heard the cuffs rattle and he groaned in frustration, knowing that he liked having his hands in her hair. 

He bucked his hips into her mouth, and she hummed pleased. In a few more pumps he was coming in her mouth, his cock pulsing against her tongue. 

She swallowed the best she could but felt his cum dribble from around her lips and down his shaft. 

When he was spent and panting, she let his cock fall from her mouth and slowly and carefully removed the toy. 

She sat up straightening her back and stretched. 

Ben was panting beneath her and she hovered over him, kissing his jaw before his mouth took hers in a languid kiss. 

The cuffs clanked and rattled, and his arms were around her, his hands sliding down her back and cupping her ass. 

The kiss became heated now that he was free and before she knew it, she was on her back and beneath him. His mouth kissed and sucked its way down her body, paying special attention to her tits before his head was buried between her legs. 

He lapped and sucked at her, his movements messy and demanding. 

“Ben.” She gasped as he pressed two fingers inside of her, crooking and angling in that way that he knew she liked. His mouth latched on to her clit, his tongue rubbing against the still swollen bundle of nerves. 

She squirmed and bucked against him, his eyes were wild, and his brow was set in determination. 

He groaned against her when her walls fluttered and clenched as she came, working her through her orgasm. 

When she came down, he pulled his mouth off her and removed his fingers, licking them clean before kissing his way up her body. She shivered with each kiss and her fingers found themselves knotted in his hair when he latched onto her breasts, licking, and sucking each one until the receding wave of arousal returned and she was rubbing her cunt against his thigh. 

“You ready for me?” He asked rubbing his hardened cock against her hip. 

“Yes.” She whimpered rolling onto her hands and knees. 

He hummed in appreciation, kissing, and nipping each ass cheek before giving one a firm slap. 

She gasped and shuddered. 

“Tying me up, making me watch you, not making yourself come when I asked.” He grumbled in her ear and she grinned into the sheets as his chest pressed against her back. “Perfect and beautiful.” 

Ben was the one back in control and she bit her lip in anticipation. 

“Do you know how hard it was to just lay there and not touch you.” He grumbled as he pulled away, his hands kneading the muscle of her ass before he gave her another smack. His cock nestled its way between her cheeks, and she felt him slide it back and forth. Sometimes she wished she had a mirror to watch him, knowing he was watching his cock slide between her cheeks as he squeezed them around his shaft. 

She whimpered to try to get his attention, becoming impatient with his languid motions. 

“Just a minute sweetheart, just let me enjoy this.” He said, thrusting a few more times before grinding against her. 

“You ready?” He asked his cock nudging against her entrance. 

“Yes.” She gasped angling her hips for better access. 

He sank into her slowly, feeding his cock into her. 

“You feel so good.” He breathed as he bottomed out, his hips pressed firmly against her ass. 

He started fucking her, not giving her much time to adjust and in all honesty, she didn’t need it. One of his hands gripped her shoulder to keep her in place while the other gripped her hip, alternating between squeezing and slapping. 

She whimpered with each strike and as his pace became punishing, she reached a hand down to her clit to rub circles over it. 

“Good girl.” He grunted out and he pressed her shoulder down so she could lay with her chest flush to the bed. 

His hand rubbed down her back until both hands were on her hips. 

“So, fucking perfect. Perfect pussy, perfect mouth.” She clenched under his praise and she knew she was close, barreling towards another orgasm. 

“Where do you want me to come?” He asked. 

“Inside.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She whimpered.

“Can’t believe you’re mine.” His possessiveness was always enough to send her over the edge when she was this close and she felt herself tip over the edge. 

“Fuck yes.” He said, hilting himself within her as she rippled and clenched around his cock.

When she slowed he began to thrust again. 

“All mine, Rey.” He told her, bent over her kneading one tit in his hand, his hips making long and slow thrusts.

His mouth left sloppy kisses on her shoulder and neck and his hand came up to tap at her now neglected clit, causing her hips to roll and her body to shiver, another wave of arousal rising up to meet her. 

“Gonna come again?” He asked her, his voice low. 

She was a drooling mess and could only nod in response.

He kissed her spine before raising back up to start fucking roughly. 

His thumb circled the bud of her ass before pressing into the tight muscle. 

She could feel his cock throb within her, and she knew he was close. Within moments she was overwhelmed with him as she came again, her voice hoarse as she shouted out her release, Ben following right behind her with a grunt. 

She was flooded with his spend, his cock pulsing and throbbing with in her, and her limbs shook. He was bent over her, and she felt as he softened and slipped from her body before removing his hands. He rolled over onto the bed, pulling her along with him until they both were situated properly, his chest flush with her back. 

His arm was a comforting weight over her waist, and he dropped kisses to her shoulder. 

“Well?” She asked as she finally came back to herself.

“Hm?” 

She wondered if he had been about to fall asleep. 

“What did you think of your purchase?”

He gave her a squeeze in response before answering. “Amazing, best 10 bucks I ever spent. I still want you to wear them though.” 

She could hear the smile in his voice, it was once a rare thing but now it had a constant presence in her ear and on her skin, even if she didn’t see it as frequently as she would have liked. 

She huffed a laugh as she thought about what got them here.

“What?” He asked his voice suspicious.

“Do you think the cuffs count as a sex toy?” Rey asked innocently. 

Ben chuckled behind her. 

“Are you gonna call the police on me if they do?”

“Maybe, you seem to enjoy them entirely, too much.” She teased her fingers trailing over his arm. 

“Nah. I just enjoy you.” 

She turned towards him and he kissed her, giving her exactly what she wanted


End file.
